Military bases in Panau
This article is a list of military bases in Just Cause 2. , the largest military base in Panau.]] Support All bases call for air support. Only on very rare occasions is the support not sent. No matter what level of Heat, from 2 to 5, some bases will send a Sivirkin 15 Havoc attack helicopter. Otherwise, they'll send a H-62 Quapaw to drop paratroopers. Usually, both are sent. A very small number of bases will only call for a Sivirkin 15 Havoc. No matter how few (if any) chaos you'll cause, some base calls for air support after you complete it to some completion percentage, no matter how small. Sometimes collecting some amount of Collectable Items in Panau is reason enough for air support, but if you cause lots of chaos and get high heat, they'll of course call for support before then. Some bases are close to roads, so they'll also get the usual patrol vehicles as support. Common base types Some bases are so similar that only the Resource Items and possibly a few random items, like shipping containers are located differently. There's several identical (or near identical) bases in the mountains and in the desert. An example of a pair are Kem Komander Sutherland and Pekan Ular Sawa. Communications base This type of base of base has two sub-variants: *Arctic comm. base. *Desert comm. base. These bases are mostly common in the Berawan Besar Mountains, but at least 5 can also be found in the Lautan Lama Desert. 'Basic Equipment' Arctic *1 Communications Mast. - Most, if not all of them. *3 Radars - A grunt or elite carries a Submachine Gun on one of these radars. Same for another one except the submachine gun is replaced with a Rocket Launcher. One base is lacking of these radars. *At least one SAM site, located at the same spot. (Kem Gunung Raya has got 4) (Another one has two) *Minigun guard posts at one of the entrances. *Usually 3 Broadcast Towers. *Usually 3 Generators. *Usually a Communications Outpost. *Similar vehicle spawns. *Similar buildings. *Guard Towers made of concrete. * Usually two people with Assault Rifles, whether it be a grunt or elite. One at a elevated position on a building and another one in a guard post. Desert *1 Communications Mast - Most, if not all of them. *4 Radars. *2 SAM sites. *Usually a Communications Outpost. *Similar buildings. *At least 2 Broadcast Towers. *At least 2 Generators. *Similar vehicle spawns. Forest/Desert camps A forest/desert camp is the most basic type of military base. They are usually lacking of SAM sites, and has mainly got dirt roads going inside the base. Most buildings are wooden, and only the usual hangars are not made of wood. 'Basic equipment' *Wooden Guard Towers. *Wooden barrack buildings. *At least two Fuel Depots. *Hangars. *Similar vehicle spawns. Bio Fuel Shaft base Bio Fuel Shaft bases are more varied and are only defined of that they have a Bio Fuel Shaft. The bases are usually heavily fortified. 'Basic Equipment' *Bio Fuel Shaft. *Usually at least one SAM site. Urban bases These are also varied and is defined of that they lacks of Tier 2-3 Communications Equipment and Bio Fuel Shafts, but is equipped with concrete bunker buildings, hangars and concrete Guard Towers. 'Basic Equipment' *Buildings made of concrete. Bases by area This list is incomplete. Many bases are missing. East Tanah Raya East Tanah Raya has a total of 15 military bases. Lautan Lama Desert Lautan Lama Desert has a total of 10 military bases. Panau Tengah Bay Panau Tengah Bay has a total of 5 military bases. Selatan Archipelago Selatan Archipelago has a total of 19 military bases. Berawan Besar Mountains The Berawan Besar Mountains have a total of 14 military bases. Ramai Rakyat Islands Ramai Rakyat Islands have a total of 10 military bases. Senjakala Islands Senjakala Islands have a total of 4 military bases. West Tanah Raya West Tanah Raya has a total of 4 military bases. Pelaut Archipelago Pelaut Archipelago has a total of 5 military bases. See also *Military bases in San Esperito *Military bases in Medici Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases Category:Locations